


Love, Gas-N-Sip style

by Larastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Gas-N-Sip, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Or maybe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larastiel/pseuds/Larastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas bump into each other while grocery shopping with their brothers. DeanCas AU inspired by <a href="http://karlimeaghan.tumblr.com/post/83856260842/supernatural-destiel-sabriel-au-checking-out">this gifset</a> that’s been floating around. Destiel, one-sided Sabriel, one shot short fluff-crack-thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Gas-N-Sip style

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know, ok? I just saw the gifset and thought 'yeah why not that's brilliant' please somebody take my computer away or something... Didn't feel like bothering my beta with something this short, so all possible mistakes are there because of that. Well, check out the gifset in question and leave a comment/kudos or something because comments are _good_.
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://larastiel.tumblr.com/post/85432624439/deancas-au-inspired-by-this-gifset-thats-been)

Castiel is contemplating the texture of two different bags of toilet paper when Gabriel comes up behind him and smacks his thigh with a basket full of groceries. “Let’s go already, Cassie,” his brother whines in a high and tired note. “We’re done here. I mean, how much food can we need for tonight anyway?”

Cas squints at the basket’s contents. “I wouldn't necessarily go as far as calling that ‘food’.” Cas isn’t a master chef by far -- neither of them are, to be fair -- but he’s certain that pure glucose isn’t a good basis for a healthy dinner. “At least the origin of your diabetes isn’t a mystery to anyone,” he mutters as he makes his choice and leaves in search of pasta (the cheaper bag wins by a small margin, to compensate the loss of funds that go into feeding Gabriel).

“That’s what the meds are for, bro!”, Gabe chimes happily at his retreating back. Cas silently decides against reminding him about their mother’s point of view on the matter. Why he agreed to have his brother over for the weekend he’ll never know.

He has just picked up the spaghetti when Gabe comes practically crashing to his side. “Cassie there is a pile of twinkies on sale like you wouldn’t believe-- woah.”

Cas turns to fully face the other man. “Have the twinkies finally rendered you speechless?” Gabriel’s eyes seem oddly focused on something over Castiel’s shoulder, though.

“Check out the cutie who just walked in,” Gabe says with awe, completely ignoring Cas’s snark. Castiel turns and spots a man by the door, heading straight for the beer section. He’s actually surprised at how beautiful the stranger is, even though he’s dressed like he chops wood for a living. Castiel might as well admit the fact out loud.

“He is very attractive.”

Gabe looks at Cas as though he was being annoying on purpose. “Really, Cas, the Ken doll? You have crappy taste in guys.” He’s not really understanding what his brother is even saying now, so Gabriel just sighs and grabs Cas’s face, forcibly turning his head in the right direction. “No, him, you moron.” Cas sees an offensively tall man near the good-looking one, browsing through the bread shelves. He makes a non-committal humming noise to placate his brother, but secretly thinks that the shorter green-eyed man is prettier. His taste in potential partners is just fine, thank you.

 

On the other side of the store, Sam subtly inches away from the loudly bickering pair of brothers and makes his way to Dean, who has moved from the alcohol to stuffing his basket with pie. Dean seems to be listening in, too.

“They know we can hear them, right?”, Sam says with a chuckle. “It’s not exactly hard, either, in this small stuffy place.”

Dean glances at the other two men; curiously enough, it appears that the gorgeous rigid one has hit the loud midget with a bag of toilet paper and is now receiving a full dressing down. “Yeah, the one in the trenchcoat thinks I’m cute. Well, the words used were ‘very attractive’.”

Sam laughs out loud at that. “That’s even better!”

“Sam, stop it. Besides, you oughta be worried by the way the halfling is staring at your ass. Oh look, his hair is almost as floppy as your mop, too…”

“I have a girlfriend, you ass,” Sam hisses.

“Does that stop him from objectifying you in the middle of grocery shopping, now does it? Or from, apparently, coming here…” Too late, Dean realises that they might have raised the volume a notch or two too many, since short-and-hairy is heading their way with his companion in tow. “Whoops.”

“Dean goddamnit--”

“Afternoon, boys! Couldn’t help but overhear you mentioning something about asses and objectifying, and that sounded like my kind of conversation. The name’s Gabriel, and this bundle of joy here is my bro Cassie.”

“ _Castie_ l.”  Woah, the nerdy looking fine dude was intense.

“Cas. Whatever.” ‘Gabriel shrugs and presses on, addressing Sam. “Anyway, I happen to think that you are a fine specimen, and my brother thinks freckles here is cute.”

Sam seems to be choking on his tongue, while Dean snorts and mutters ‘yes, we heard’ under his breath. Gabriel turns to Dean in turn.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really catch that, Ken doll?”

“Hey, watch it! I’m Dean and that’s my brother, Sam, choking on his saliva there. You okay, man?”

Sam regains control of himself enough to say “Yeah, you jerk.”

“Excellent!” Gabriel claps his hands together with a pleased expression. The one that never bodes good things; Castiel silently curses. “In that case, I would like to invite you two to dinner. I could get to know Sam a little better, and Dean could keep company for my brother. That sound reasonable?” Never mind that he is inviting people over at Castiel’s house without permission, _pshhh details._

Before Sam can say anything, Dean looks at his brother with a large grin. “We are so going!”

Sam splutters. “Dude I have a girlfriend, you cannot set me up with a date!”

Dean’s grin turns downright filthy. “Who says I was setting _you_ up?” Too late, Sam notices how close to Castiel he is now standing. Dean turns to the shorter man, who seems to be unable to move his eyes from Dean’s face. “Hey, Cas, wasn’t it? You busy tonight?”

Castiel feels so out of his element, but he manages to shake his head at least.

Dean smiles wider, leaning even closer. “Awesome. Do you wanna be?” This time, the shorter man nodds with much more confidence, and licks his lips.

Sam groans loudly, not that the two men appear to even notice. “Oh god, it’s like watching a train collision at slow motion.”

“I hear ya.” Gabe grimaces. Dean has proceeded to write his number _very sensually_ on Cas’s wrist. “Look at that. This was so not what I planned. D’you think that if I pushed them a bit, the staring would morph into making out?”

“...Please don’t.”


End file.
